


Cerim, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: Short stories featuring Cerim, all themed after events where he didn't get a story.





	1. Fangtastic Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Cerim got bitten by a werewolf, it's caused some strain in your relationship. And he's not helping anyone when he locks himself away like this.

I sighed as I sat right outside the door to one of the academy’s storage rooms. I’d lost track of time; I had no idea how long I had been sitting there, but my butt was starting to hurt and I was tired. I’d been there long enough.

“Cerim, will you please just let me in?” I pleaded with him.

“No! You can’t see me right now! No one is allowed to see me right now!” he yelled through the door.

“I’m not going to judge you. You’re my boyfriend and I love you and I’m really concerned for you right now. Please, let me in,” I begged. We’d been doing this all day and I was sick of it. A few days ago Cerim had been bitten by a werewolf and turned into one. We’d been doing a good job of hiding his ears, but he was still processing the change and having emotional breakdowns because of it. I could faintly hear him sigh and the door opened. I quickly stepped inside and Cerim shut the door behind me. His wolf-like ears were drooping, but that’s not what I was focused on. He was shirtless, folding his arms in front of his stomach to hide himself. “Uh, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“Do I really look that bad?” he asked.

“No! You look fine! I just want to know why you’re half-dressed,” I replied.

“I did some research, and it said most werewolves have a lot of muscle and don’t wear shirts,” he said.

“I… I mean, I guess you’re not _wrong…”_ It felt like my body went through the five stages of grief all at once. To be honest, I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “Are you hiding in here because you don’t want to go out in public without a shirt?”

“… Yes…” I sighed and put my arms around him.

“Cerim, you don’t have to go shirtless if you don’t want to,” I told him.

“No, I have to. This is what I’ve become. This is what I’m doomed to do,” he said.

“N-no, it’s really not. You can wear a shirt if you wanted to.”

“No. All werewolves don’t wear shirts, so I can’t wear one now.” I grabbed his shoulders and made him look me in the eye.

“Cerim. You can wear a shirt if you want to. Just because a lot of people do something doesn’t mean you have to do it too. And besides, your body is fine the way it is. I know it’s easy to be self-conscious, but all bodies are good bodies. You can do what you want with your body as long as you aren’t hurting anyone, yourself included,” I told him softly. Cerim glanced away but nodded.

“Thank you.” He pulled me into a hug. His skin was so soft and warm, it was far too easy to hold him tight and bury my face in his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. Things were going to be different now that he was a werewolf, I knew that, but I knew our love for each other was something that would never change.


	2. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident, Cerim and I have to spend our Halloween in a vet's waiting room.

Cerim’s leg was bouncing up and down rapidly as we sat together in the waiting room of the vet’s office. We’d been out trick-or-treating and everything had been going fine until Ronny accidentally eaten some chocolate and we had to rush him to the vet since it was something outside my expertise. It’s true I didn’t care for Ronny all that much, but I didn’t want him to die and it was tearing me up seeing Cerim so upset. I leaned against him and grabbed his hand. He stopped bouncing his leg.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“For what?”

“We were supposed to spend tonight trick-or-treating, but…”

“Don’t apologize, Cerim. It’s not your fault. It was a freak accident and besides, at least we’re still together.” He nodded slowly, squeezing my hand.

“We are.” He leaned in to me and we sat there quietly. I was starting to close my eyes when Cerim spoke up. “If we end up missing the ferry back to campus, would you mind staying in town with me?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” My cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of having a sleepover with Cerim.

“We can go have breakfast at that cafe you love,” he said.

“I’d like that. Wait…” I couldn’t get far in daydreams before remembering something important. “We don’t have a change of clothes.”

“Oh.” We fell silent. I was trying to think of a solution. I hasn’t brought my broom and neither did Cerim. But without the ferry, we’d have to swim across the small lake to get to campus and that wasn’t going to be possible. “I think… I think if it’s with you, I don’t mind wearing something like this tomorrow morning,” Cerim spoke up.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead. “Let’s think of it as Halloween lasting a little longer.”


	3. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a sneak peek of my future with Cerim.

“So, we just have to clean it?”

“Yup, and then we can call it a day.” Because Elias was sick and Yukiya was taking care of him, Amelia was helping me clean out the backroom of the Prefect’s office. At the back of the room, hanging up was a beautiful gold and jewel-encrusted mirror. Amelia nodded and I reached for the glass cleaner.

“This is a forever mirror, right?” she asked.

“Yeah. Caesar had to confiscate it because some people were fighting over it and wrecked the archives,” I informed her.

“Oh yeah, Luca was telling me about that.” Amelia glanced over to me, eyes shining. “Can we try it out? Please?”

“I don’t see why not,” I replied.

“Yay! Okay, you go first!” Grabbing my shoulders, she pushed me in front of the mirror. I knew we shouldn’t but I wanted a little peek at my future with Cerim.

“Show me the bonds that weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” The mirror flashed brilliantly, so brilliantly I had to shut my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Amelia wasn’t with me and my Prefect uniform was replaced with a very formal white outfit. As I wandered around the room, the door opened and Cerim slipped inside. He was dressed in a beautiful outfit that made me think of princes in fairy tales.

“There you are, love,” Cerim said with a gentle smile on his face. He reached out to pull me close, kissing my forehead. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. “You disappeared so quickly after the reception.”   
“Sorry,” I sheepishly replied. Cerim just smiled and held me close.  
“It doesn’t matter now. I’m just glad we have some time to ourselves now,” he said. I’d never seen him look so gentle before. Sure, when we were alone, he could be sweet, but I’d never seen him like this before. It made my heart melt. “The wedding didn’t stress you, did it?” Everything clicked. The strange room, the fancy outfits, Cerim’s softness.

“We… We’re married…” Was the only thing I could say. “Oh my God, we’re married…” A sudden wave of dizziness came over me. I started to sway a bit.

“Whoa!” Cerim quickly hugged my waist and got me stable. “Are you okay?”

“Oh my God, we’re married,” I repeated. I had hoped we’d end up married and to see it with my own eyes was relieving and heartwarming. I wish I could’ve seen the ceremony, though…

“Are you okay?” he repeated concernedly.

“Yeah, sorry! I just can’t believe we’re finally married.” I made sure to give him a warm smile. He returned it and gave me a quick kiss. Even though we’ve kissed before, it felt like our first.

“I finally get to call you my spouse,” he whispered. “We can share a last name if we want to.”

“We can,” I giggled. Taking the Leiado name didn’t seem like a bad idea, but the thought of all that paperwork was a bit intimidating.   
“How about we go get changed?” he asked softly. “You’re obviously tired. Let’s go to bed and tomorrow we’ll start our honeymoon.” Even the word ‘honeymoon’ made my heart race. I nodded. I felt like I was walking on air as Cerim grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the closet.

“Oops, time’s up, hon!” I heard Amelia say. There was a flash of light and when it was over, I was standing in the backroom again. Amelia was still standing where I’d left her, but her fists were balled up in front of her chest and she was literally vibrating.   
“You guys looked so cute!” Amelia squealed, stomping her feet like she was running in place. “I better be your maid of honor when you guys get married!” Heat burned my face as I blushed.

“You saw that?!” I demanded.

“Of course I did! It’s basically a screen so anyone can see it!” Groaning, I put my face in my hands. I can’t believe Amelia saw us being so embarrassing. Amelia put her arm around and kept giggling. She’s _totally_ demoted from maid of honor.


	4. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerim and I get a little emotional while moving Saella out of her office.

I sighed, plopping down onto the cool wood floor. That felt like the hundredth box I had taped up today. After two years teaching at the Academy, Professor Saella was leaving to start a magic school for fairies. It didn’t feel right for her to leave, but she was excited about her new school and I knew I should be excited for her.

“Are you all right?” Cerim asked. Like me, Saella had asked him to help pack up her office. She was off talking to Headmaster Randolph, or the new Headmaster, Rembrandt, about something. Truth be told, I wasn’t sure who was in power right now, since it was the beginning of summer.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired,” I told him. He nodded absentmindedly. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m tired too, but we’re done,” he said.

“How do you feel about her leaving?” Cerim avoided my eyes. He sighed as he sat on the floor next to me.

“I’m not really fond of the idea of her leaving, but it’s what she wants,” he admitted. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He lightly squeezed mine back.

“I’m not either,” I confided in him. I paused, thinking of all the changes coming up. “It’s really the end of an era, isn’t it? Saella’s leaving and so is Headmaster Randolph.”

“It really is,” Cerim said quietly.

“I wonder what next year will be like,” I mused. “It’s going to be so weird without either of them. It’s weird how used to people you get.”

“It is,” he said again. He put him arm around me and leaned in towards me, resting his head on top of mine. Even though it was pretty warm in Saella’s office, I didn’t mind the heat from Cerim. If anything, it was a kind of comforting warmth. “Next year we become upperclassmen.”

“That’s going to be weird. We’ll be graduated before you know it. And then we’ll be out being full-on adults,” I said. The thought of graduating was weird. It felt like I’d spent almost my whole life at the Academy and sure, I still had a while to go, but Saella (and Randolph’s) departures made it seem so much sooner. It made me realize that leaving this place was inevitable.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder squeeze me. I jolted a little and found Cerim no longer resting his head on mine, instead looking at me with concern.

“You’re spacing out,” he pointed out.

“Sorry, I was just thinking…” But then I realized I wouldn’t just be moving away from the Academy. I’d be moving forward with Cerim. We could get a place of our own, move in together, start our adult lives together. Well, real adult lives. And as long as Cerim was with me, I knew I could get through anything. Even leaving this place I called home.


	5. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerim and I take a break from watching a karaoke contest.

The empty classroom that doubled as our impromptu karaoke room was jammed pack. I’m glad we listened to Caesar and had this as an activity for students. It was a nice break from the other festivities of the end of the year party, not to mention it was more or less free entertainment. The musical theater kids were performing what felt like very third number, Yukiya, Randy, and Klaus had been convinced to bring back their old idol unit from a music festival a couple of years ago., and Saella was in the area visiting as an alumni professor and absolutely killing it. The energy in the room was electric. The room was filled with clapping as two students finished a love ballad.

“That was really good!” I turned to tell Cerim, but he wasn’t standing by me anymore. I looked around for him. There was not trace of him anywhere. But where’d he go? And more importantly, how could I have missed him leaving? I quietly slipped out of the room. The halls of the Academy were surprisingly peaceful. There were a few groups of students sitting on the ground, plastic cups in hand, just chatting. Cerim wasn’t among them. It was at moments like this I wish we both had Magic Phones and I could just call him and see where he’s at.

I peeked into open classrooms as I searched for him, but no luck. I was about to give up when I found him sitting on some stairs. There was a sense of relief in seeing him; it’s not like I expected anything bad to happen to him, but still, my body and mind felt relieved seeing him just sitting there.

“Hey, is everything all right?” I asked, sitting down next to him.

“Of course. I just needed some air. It was pretty crowded in there,” he said.

“Yeah. I didn’t realize karaoke would be so popular.” I paused to lean against his shoulder. Cerim rested his head on top of mine. “Do you wanna sing at some point tonight?”

“I’d prefer not to,” he replied. “I’m not really good at singing and with Saella here…”

“You feel like you’d have to be perfect?” I finished for him.

“Yeah.” We sat in silence for a couple moments. Even from here I could hear some festivities going on. The sounds of karaoke were faint, and I could also hear what was probably students hiding out in empty classrooms. If I were truly Klaus’ protege, I would go break up the fun. But I’m not a stick in the mud. As long as they’re not getting hurt, it’s fine.

“How late do you have to stay up tonight?” Cerim asked.

“Uh… Well, the party ends at one, we’ll have to clean up, which might take until three, but we’re going to have to baby the Night Class students since most of them party pretty hard and will need help. Alfonse is with them too right now, making sure some of them aren’t doing hard drugs like last year. But once the Day Class is taken care of, we’re gonna have to reign in the rest of the students. I wouldn’t be surprised if I had to pull an all-nighter.” Cerim sighed.

“I was hoping we’d be able to go out and have breakfast in town tomorrow morning,” he said.

“It’s not exactly the same, but I have the keys to the kitchen. We could go down there and make ourselves a little breakfast right now.” Cerim sat up.

“We could. But don’t have you Prefect duties?”

“Yes, but I’ll be working for the rest of the night, so I think I can take a little break. And besides…” I grabbed his hand and smiled. “I want to do something special today with you since I’ve been so busy.”

“I know you have your job, and that’s okay with me. But I really have missed you,” he admitted. He got to his feet and helped pull me up. “Let’s go make some breakfast.”

“Yeah!” We started heading for the kitchen, hand in hand. Although we couldn’t spend the whole night together, at least we’d able to get some quality time with each other. And honestly, I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the night. Sitting in the kitchen by ourselves, feeding each other pancakes and eggs, and starting another year together.


End file.
